gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddius Lannister
Thaddius Lannister is a Minor Character on the Game of Thrones Role Play subreddit. He is the brother of the King, Damon Lannister and lover of Jojen Stark, The Lord of Winterfell. Appearence Thaddius has shoulder length golden hair, with the tradmark emerald Lannister eyes. His face is young and shows his age, twenty and two. Thaddius carries multiple scars on his body, most notibly on his left side under his collar bone he has a scar from an arrow, which he took during The Battle of Rainwood. Another scar of note is a large slice down his left side where a White Walker Impaled him during the attack on Winterfell. Personality Thaddius' has a fast temper and a quicker mind. His wit coupled with his rehtoric and charm enables him to rally the troops with a few words. He is a born commander. Underneath what Thaddius openly shows to the world is a sadistic twisted creature, enjoying the pain of others. He is fascinated with death and life and enjoys seeing something die before him, like a light being extingushed from the world. Thaddius also has a softer side, one he shows only to his love Jojen Stark. For him he would do anything. Thaddius' main weakness is his love for his family. If his brother or Father asked him to, he would take his own life. His every action is done in the hope that he will find some approval from one of the males in his life. History As a young boy of three Thaddius saw his mothers death, though he told no-one of it. Later that same year he and his brother Damon were sent to the Iron Isles by their father, Loren Lannister, on the isles Damon saw the side of Thaddius that scared him. Thaddius became fascinated by how things worked, by death itself. He dedicated himself to learning how to fight with a sword and a bow. He grew quickly and learnt fast. At the age of ten and six Thaddius became a squire to a Knight in King's Landing, in a little over a year he was called into the ranks of Knights of the Kingsguard. First Era Thaddius was a member of King Harys' Kingsguard, under Lord Commander Jaime Florent. He was the youngest member of the guard and held the title proudly. At the tourny of Harrenhal, Thaddius found his brother Damon Lannister in the Stark tent, wanting to protect his brother he went inside and had his first meeting with the younger Stark sibling, Jojen. The two of them joked around at first but it was obvious there was a lot of tension between their houses. Thaddius didn't like Jojen, he thought him to be too cocky. The night of the tourny after they had bost lost in the melee Jojen and Thaddius had a drinking competition that ended with them drunkingly ending up in Lord Harroways Town, and in a drunken arguement, destroying the market place. In a dimply lit tavern Jojen and Thaddius shared their first kiss and ended up sleepig together. In a rush of confusion the next day Thaddius ran off to go ask his brother Damon how he could get out of his Kingsguard vows in order to marry a woman so he could put this whole episode behind him. He had a woman in mind, the very beautiful Aislyn Targaryen. She had given Thaddius her favour at the Tournament and disappeared later on, his mind had raced back to her after he and Jojen danced in the moonlight as a way of saving himself from himself. Upon arrival at Casterly Rock he found Damon and professed his love for a Aislyn Targaryen, moments later she opened the door and Thaddius found out his brother Damon had married Aislyn Targaryen in secret, destroying him. In a fit of rage Thaddius killed a servant and feld the Rock and went back to King's Landing. Under Harys' command he fought in the Battle of Rainwood against the White Walkers, taking an arrow for Lord Stark. It was unknown where the arrow had come from at the time, but Thaddius had spoken with his father before leaving and had set up an attack on the Lord to show the King that he was above the bad blood of old and could save the Lord and put aside their differences. Thaddius never told anyone that he had his squire fire an arrow at Edmure Stark, and no-one ever found out. Harys it seemed cared not about any of that and soon after left his throne in pursuit of a lovely young maiden called Maude Tyrell. With Hary's in pusuit of his next new love he took all of the Kingsguard with him to Oldtown, as well as the majority of his army. Whislt they were in Oldtown, Loren Lannister sacked King's Landing and took the throne. Thaddius, knowing the plan left Oldtown early, feigning to his King that he would escort Troy, Mellara and Benjen Tyrell back after they had broken guest rights in Oldtown, disgracing themselves and their family. Thaddius of course was not going to escort them back, and instead tricked them into wanting to go back to King's Landing. On the way there he forced Benjen and Troy to fight to the death, Benjen lost. From that moment on Mellara and Troy became the Lannisters prisoners. Second Era After Damon took to the Throne, Thaddius was named Lord Commander of his Kingsguard. A role that was not suited for him. He has too young and too naive to know what he should be doing in that role. The war had just ended and whenever he tried to escort Damon he was shot down. He punished himself for his brothers behaviour towards him, believing that he had done something wrong to deserve it. His father no longer saw him as the golden child, his father now had a King for a son, this realization destroyed Thaddius and led him to do some foolish things with some of the Tyrell prisoners (e.g. Letting Mellara go, and allowing Maude to fall in love with him). It wasn't until Ser Ulrich had his trial by combat that Thaddius realized himself he was not the right man for the role. He saw the former brother of his kill a dragon in front of his very eyes and he knew then that he was not strong enough to be the Lord Commander, the next day he spoke to Ser Ulrich and pleaded with him to bend the knee and become Lord Commander of Damon's Kingsguard. He promised Ser Ulrich that he would take the black for all of his own crimes. Sacrificing his own life and happiness for that of his brothers. One of his last acts as Lord Commander was to help the arrest of Aislyn Targaryen, the Queen who had whored herself out to Rob Manderly of the Golden Company. Once the castle was distracted by those events Thaddius set off into the Night and headed towards Winterfell. The next day, Jojen Stark and 'Thaddius Lannister' (who was actually just a prisoner from the dungeons of the Red Keep) set off towards the North, keeping up the pretence that Thaddius was indeed going to join the Night's Watch. Along the way Jojen and the Lady of House Karstark had organized an attack in order to kill 'Thaddius Lannister'. The plan went off without a hitch and Thaddius was killed. Burnt alive in front of mulitple people. The real Thaddius however had arrived in Winterfell with a shaven head and under the new name of Forrest Reed. Where he earned the title of 'Master-at-Arms' of Winterfell. Under his command the men of Winterfell grew to be some of the best soldiers in the seven kingdoms, they learnt how to fight using tactics that might not be the most honorable, but get the win. Whislt Jojen was away to King's Landing meeting with his brother, Winterfell was attacked by Wights and a single White Walker. Thaddius did his best to save as many people as he could, but he couldn't find Symeon or Ysela Stark, Jojen's brother and sister. Thinking he failed them he went on a search of the rest of the castle, before long he found himself trapped in a room with a mysterious woman who claimed she had always fancied him. Believing he was about to die, Thaddius had sex with the woman thinking of Jojen the entire time, moments later they were attacked by a White Walker who stabbed Thaddius through the ribs causing major internal damage, Thaddius however managed to use his Dragon glass dagger to kill the Walker. That night Arya, the mysterious woman, told Jojen to go and tell everyone that Forrest Reed had died in the attack on Winterfell, she took Thaddius to the woods and prayed to the Lord of Light to bring Thaddius back from the dead. Thaddius soon took a breath and came back to life. The next day he walked to Winterfell, surprising everyone with his shock recovery. With his renewed life, Thaddius empowered Jojen to unite the North and take over the Wall to ensure that the North stays strong under his command. Currently Thaddius and Jojen are riding around the North and sending out Ravens to all the Lords to pool them all together to stand behind Jojen as the Lord Paramount of the North. Important Events - Became Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under King Damon Lannister - Faked his death and fled to Winterfell - Died and rose again by the grace of the Lord of Light Family Members Loren Lannister , father Damon Lannister , brother Ashara Lannister, sister Jojen Stark - Boyfriend Quotes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Winterfell Category:Lannister Category:Casterly Rock Category:Kingsguard Category:King's Landing Category:Master-At-Arms Category:West Category:North Category:White Walkers